


Oh, How the Turned Tables...

by ConfirmationBiasMachine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humiliation, Maximum Victory - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Oneshot, Power Exchange, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub!Victoria, alt Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfirmationBiasMachine/pseuds/ConfirmationBiasMachine
Summary: In an alternate universe, Victoria Chase becomes infuriated that Maxine Caulfield, resident hipster trash, has won the Everyday Heroes Contest over her.She tries an unorthodox way to exact revenge.It really backfires.-----Heavily inspired byNothing_You_Can_Prove's Chasing That Booty, featuring your favorite jaded and domineering hero, Alt Max!





	Oh, How the Turned Tables...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing That Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206983) by [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove). 



> A brief refresher on Alt!Max, for those who are unaware:
> 
> Alt!Max is a much more confident and pragmatic personality, generated through a number of outcomes. For the fic which inspires this one, the confidence is built partly off of experiences in Seattle, as well as William still being alive.
> 
> For this Alt!Max, you could say it's an extension of those traits, perhaps paired with time travel. Of course, we don't see things from her perspective, so there's not real way of determining whether her abilities exist or not. Honestly any interpretation is fine. 
> 
> In any case, enjoy this shameless smut fic!

**Victoria’s POV - The Girl’s Dorm. 11:02 PM**

I am not having a good day.

It’s only been half an hour since I stormed out of the Vortex Party, my _own_ goddamned End of the World Party. I’ve been sitting at my desk recovering from the reality that Mark Jefferson declared _Maxine Caulfield_ as the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest. I can still hear Mr. Jefferson’s voice echoing through my head.

**_“-for her subtlety in portraiture, determination in the use of her camera, and absolute wonder of expression…”_ **

_What the fuck does that actually mean?! She took a bunch of fucking polaroids and then did a shitty selfie in front of her photo wall. Literally the most cliche hipster bullshit won this contest. I cannot even._

I’m honestly still seething. My phone vibrates.

**Courtney: R u ok?! Where did you run off to?**

**Taylor: Girlie, let me know if you need anything. I’m just as pissed as you honestly...**

_Neither of those bitches get it._

I scream exasperatedly. Not that anyone would be able to hear me; most everyone’s still at the party.

_Just who does that hipster freak think she is? Stealing an opportunity of a lifetime from right under my grasp? Her act is so fucking contrived, it’s no wonder Mark is giving her the win. It’s out of pity, dammit. Pity!_

I slam my laptop down, closing the lid harshly.

_No one does that to a Chase! I’ll give her a piece of my mind, see how happy she’ll be after all this is over._

I get out of my chair, ready to make some moves. I know Max is back in her room. After accepting the prize, the girl flipped off the party and left, making it that much more infuriating that she won.

**_“Eat your heart out, Vortex Club,” she had nonchalantly dismissed, in her usual curt, gives-no-fucks attitude._ **

_I can’t believe she did that. At my fucking party, of all parties._ My fists curl up when I remember her conduct.

_Calm yourself, Victoria. How shall I exact my revenge, now?_

An idea crosses my mind, and I grin devilishly.

_This will be perfect._

I had gone to the party in my formal outfit, hoping to at least show Blackwell some proper class when accepting a fucking prize. _Unlike that dork and her rattyass hoodie…_ but since that didn’t end up happening, this schoolgirl look isn’t going to cut it for tonight. I strip down, switching into a much lacier underwear set, completed with a scandalous slip. I’m not leaving anything to chance, this time.

_It’s not like it’ll matter. That bitch is such a fucking dyke. It’ll be like honey to flies._

I am going to have to replace my makeup. It’s nothing difficult, though. A quick touch up and I’m good as new. I have to redo my eyeliner, but it didn’t run too badly.

_Definitely don’t want to show up at Max Selfie’s door looking like a fucking emo._

Her room is just across the hall; it’s easy enough. By now I’ve got a solid plan. I grab my phone, turn on the voice recorder app, hit record. Then I rap her door.

***Knock knock KNOCK***

_That bitch isn’t going to suspect a thing. Hopefully she’s not hanging with that fucking blue haired dropout loser._

Fortunately for me, Max answers the door alone. She’s in a dorky t-shirt with what appear to be ducks swimming across the design and gray boxers. She looks disheveled, almost like she had intended to go to sleep immediately after accepting the prize. I scoff at the thought.

 _She’s sooooo unbelievably lame._ Still, the way her hair looks, unkempt and tousled, is mildly attractive… for a waif hipster.

“What do you want, Victoria?” Max groans tiredly. “It’s late-” Then she notices my outfit, and it’s clear her demeanor shifts slightly.

“Late?” I purr, to the best of my ability. I bring my arm up to block the doorway. “I personally think the night is still quite young, don’t you?”

Her eyes have already scanned over my body once or twice. Good. The reaction I was hoping for.

“...my question remains,” Max says, a little more unevenly. She opens her posture up a little, glances into the hallway to see if anyone’s around. I chance a look at her body. She’s not unattractive, even with her underdeveloped, dogged appearance. If she’d bother to dress right she might even look decent.

Pulling myself away from her visage, I drawl with husky tones, playing into my inner lesbian as much as possible. “Oh, nothing but to congratulate you on winning the Everyday Heroes Contest, of course.” She raises an eyebrow, then chuckles, a smirk donning her face.

“I didn’t think winning a photography prize would bring me clout this quickly,” she retorts, biting her lips. Surprisingly, she seems undaunted, playing into the mood as much as I am. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t a little turned on by her mouth action.

 _...stay focused, Tori! You have to be the one to seduce_ **_her,_ ** _not the other way around!_

“May I come in, Caulfield?” I shift the weight in my hips. “Or are you gonna leave me waiting?” She licks her lips, and nods, a confident expression. I’m in her room, walking in calmly. I keep an eye on her, waiting for her to move towards the door to close it.

_This is my moment!_

“So how do you intend to cele-”

I cut her right off, pressing her against the door with my body. In the confusion of the action, I’ve got her arms pinned against her sides. There’s a split second of shock upon her face, and it’s all the opening I need. I plant a firm kiss against her lips, feeling her breath quicken, and her body heating up.

She’s enjoying this. No surprises there.

_Fuck yes. Time for Phase Two._

She begins kissing back as ferociously, can I can feel the texture of her slightly chapped skin against my smooth velvet. I’m a little taken aback by her tenacity, but now is not the time to let her pleasure me. My goal is to teach her her place. I take her arms, drawing them up above her head. It’s a simple affair, considering how short she is. Locking them into place with a single hand, I use the other to press up against her shitty duck shirt.

_Damn. Hipster’s got abs._

“You seem pushy today,” she sneers. I counter with a “shut up, hipster”, and kiss her again.

She’s definitely letting out small gasps now, as I continue kissing, using my free hand to navigate her puny waist. Sliding around, I position my hand right at the small of her back, using the leverage to further squeeze against her. This forces a breath out of her, and I’m honestly patting myself on the back now. Even her adorable pea-sized boobs are poking up from under her shirt, so I’m definitely doing something right.

So far, my diabolical plan seems a little tame, but not to worry. I’ve still got the voice recorder on and running in the pocket of my slip.  I’ve already got the line that I want her to say.

_“Victoria Chase deserves to win the Everyday Heroes Contest.”_

My plan is this: get her on her knees, begging, and right at the critical moment, force those words out of her hipster-ass mouth. That way I can use it as leverage against her when the time is right. It doesn’t matter what context she says it; I can always go back and edit it, show it to Mark. If Max tries to shut me down, I can threaten her with releasing the tape to the general public. Now that would really fuck with her social circle, wouldn’t it?

Everyone knows I’m the Queen Bitch of Blackwell. Everyone presumes, on the other hand, that Maxine Caulfield is one innocent cinnamon roll. _And clearly, I’ve just proven that assumption wrong._

“You’re a funny one, Tori.” My thoughts are interrupted by her breathy tone. I don’t remember when I stopped kissing her and let her speak. “Aren’t you being just a little… _hasty_ , right now?”

“Oh, try me, bitch,” I growl in reply.

Or at least, that’s what I wanted to say. In the act of speaking I don’t notice her freeing her arms from my grasp, or the way she rolls to break out of her compromising position.

I’m overwhelmed suddenly. Some unseen strength radiates from her scrawny limbs, and suddenly she’s the one flattening me to the door. I almost get the breath knocked out of me as my back strikes the surface.

_Shit. I wasn’t expecting that-_

She plants kisses up my neck, and despite my best efforts, I release a guttural groan. When I look back, she’s smirking sexily… I mean dorkily. I’m mostly just startled, beyond anything else.

_How could I have forgotten about the neck?! I should’ve kissed her there first!_

“Shouldn’t have shown your hand so soon, Tori,” she croons softly into my ear. I almost let out a whimper, but clamp down on it before it departs from my throat.

“Don’t you dare call me Tor-”

She shuts me up with another intense kiss, pushing her tongue against my bottom lip. I’m unable to resist the sensations she’s giving me, and I let my jaw open, allowing her to further stimulate my mouth. Oh god, my head is reeling. The way she uses that tongue… she’s definitely skilled. _Maybe even more skilled than I,_ I begrudgingly think. _How does she-_

A leg presses against my groin, sending shots of electricity up my gut, and I let out a low moan.

“F-fuck-”.

She silences me with yet another kiss, and my eyes are rolling into the back of my head.

_Who… wh-what… I’m s-supposed to be th-the…_

She makes quick work of my robe, discarding it and throwing it against her bed. I can’t help myself. I throw my head back against the door, exposing my neck, awaiting more kisses. She obliges, greedily sucking against my skin, making squeaking noises escape from my windpipe. I can feel my face reddening up quickly.

“Wow, Tori, for being such a fucking bitch in school, you’re quite the sub…” she chuckles sensually, and my mind feels so conflicted in the moment.

_N-no one… n-no one treats a Ch-chase… l-like this…_

But there she is, dominating me, pulling me to her bed, and I can’t defy her. I submit myself to her desires, the back of my legs striking her covers as she pushes me down onto her bed, straddling me. Her kisses are going dangerously low, now. One of her hands grasps mine, channeling complete control over my arm. My other arm is only resisting her half-heartedly, pressing against her side as if it would make a difference. Her other hand goes directly into my hair, and as she pulls against my pixie cut, transmitting pain and pleasure down my spine, I can feel my heart beating out of control. I’m panting recklessly now, and she stops to drop another snarky line.

“You can be so adorable, Vic. Why don’t you try being this way more often?~”

I whine as she tugs against my bra, sliding it off with rapid efficiency.

“Y-you t-t-tooooo…” I try to say, but she waggles a finger in my face.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” she warns arousingly, “You first,” and before I can protest further, I feel the heat of her lips against my areola, and I practically yelp. She starts with sweet kisses, then presses her tongue and oh god my brain can’t think straight right now.

_I… I have to t-turn this around, b-before…_

I try to use a leg, sliding up to strike her between the thighs. She simply uses the momentum to further guide her conquest, kissing my breasts with more force. All the motion reminds me of is the sickly warm heat between my own legs, and before I can realize it, I’m gyrating my own hips. She smiles, noticing this action, and inserts her own knee between my legs.

I let out a loud moan this time, and against my better judgment I clamp my thighs down against her. _It’s like she’s always one s-step ahead of me…_

She’s grinning lustfully now, tugging at my hair ever so often to draw noises out of me. It’s like she has me figured out. I try to hold back my vocal chords, but my body doesn’t cooperate, and the whimpers slip out of me.

“Victoria, you’re full of surprises today. First I find out you’re a sub, now I learn you’re a sore loser…”

“W-what d-do you mean?” I manage to stammer, but she shushes me by pressing a finger into my breast, forcing a gasp out of me.

She places her mouth against one of my ears again, and I’m straining almost every muscle in my body as she husks. “I know exactly why you’re here, Tori. You’re here because you wanted to prove you were… superior to me. I’m sorry, but that’s not going to happen…”

“D-d-don’t know what y-you’re t-talking ab-bout…” I retort.

In the moment, I’m a bad liar.

“Oh?” she posits. In a blink, she’s suddenly tugging at my panties with the hand she was using to pleasure my chest. I’m acutely aware of how wet I am. “Why don’t you come clean. It’ll be easier for the both of us…”

“Nnng…” I groan. “N-never…”

“What a shame,” Max husks, biting my earlobe. I let out an airy cry, and her demeanor changes from playfully sexy to downright dominatrix, as her hand slips towards my thighs.

“Oh, Tori… Tori Tori, whatever am I going to do with this hand and these fingers?”

Every time she calls me that I want to simultaneously punch her in the face and scream for more.

“Y-you could…” I suggest between breaths. “You could…” I stop. I can’t say it.

“I could… what? Victoria?” I can hear her licking her lips in my ears, and it turns me on immensely. “I want to hear you say it, Tori…”

“P-please… please don’t m-make me…” I tremble beneath her.

“Oh? But _Victoria…”_ Max, pouts, sounding almost disappointed. “I guess you really don’t want this…”

She snaps my underwear against my skin, making an audible *CRAK*, and it’s over.

“Oh god, Max!” I’m almost tearing up. I need it that much, apparently.

“What, dear?” she husks greedily.

“P-please fuck me! P-please…” I eke out, face red with shame.

“Was that so difficult?~” Max grunts, and softly presses a finger into me and against my clit at the same time.

I arch my back instinctively _._

_Oh GOD that’s incredible._

“You know what I like about you, Victoria?’ Max murmurs softly, slowly massaging me with her hand. I squirm underneath her, entirely helpless to her advances. Jolts of pleasure rock through me like an electric current.

“N-nnuughh…” I reply.

“You always enjoy calling other girls sluts for being sexually active…” she groans, and adds another finger into me. My thighs are trembling ferociously now, I’m feeling a whole manner of unholy sounds emerging from my vocal chords. _Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck oh fuck..._

“Yyyehhhh… s-s-s-soooo?” My legs spread unconsciously.

“And it would be awful if you somehow became a hypocrite,” she utters, enunciating every word. “Tell me you’re a slut for Maxine Caulfield, and I’ll let you cum.”

I should be resisting.

I should be doing everything in my power not to play into her hands.

I should be defending my position as the Queen Bitch of Blackwell, as the leader of the Vortex Club, as the honor of my family.

But instead, wails emerging from my throat, I repeat her word for word.

“I’m a slut for Maxine C-caulfield!”

“Good girl.”

I don’t see her move, but her lips are against my clit, and I lose control of my body. Her licks drive into my skin, constantly, carefully, sensually. The only reason I stop shivering is so she can work easier against me.

“Oh… Oh Max… Max… Max!” I sob uselessly. I can feel her grinning against my thighs. She works quickly, but softly, I daresay lovingly. Her grip on my body isn’t possessive, but cooperative, as we work together, me hopelessly floundering against her as she grants me everything I need, everything I could possibly ask for in the moment.  

I reach my limit quickly, the fire in between my loins becoming too powerful to bear any longer.

“Oh M-mAx I’m… I th-think I…I’m, I’m!”

I cum with all of the grace of a humpback whale, moaning and screaming and flailing. All I can think, smell, feel, is Caulfield.  It’s absolutely humiliating but my self-control is gone, all my social sensibilities completely wiped.

Plus, I’ve never had anyone make me feel that way. Ever.

I bask in the feeling, my entire body charged with ecstasy, spreading from my thighs outwards. As the aftershocks strike, her lips, soft and swollen, press against mine. Crawling back onto me, one of her arms embraces me, her other hand back in my hair. It’s surprisingly tranquilizing, soothing, the perfect feeling to transition into following orgasm.

I bring my arms around her too, to stabilize myself. It feels safe… and suddenly, I’m so very tired…

“Tori, you alright…?”

I’m out like a light.

\-----

I wake up only a few moments later. Max is sitting beside me, stroking my forehead.

“You’re really cute when you sleep, Tori…” she coos.

_Don’t call me that..._

I try to protest, but I get a finger to my lips, and I blush in response. “Mmm… I’m gonna need you to tell me something, really quick...”

I gulp. “W-what?”

“...Were you planning on recording this whole session, dear?” she interrogates sensually. I swallow again.

“N-no, what could make you possibly-”

“Come on, Tori, you don’t have to lie to me, silly…” Max shakes her head, and holds up her own phone. I look. It’s her audio player app.

My stomach drops. I fumble for words, but nothing coherent comes out.

“I was airdropped this audio tape from your phone, I think,” Caulfield smirks.

_Oh god, the whole thing was recorded…_

“Now, if I were to hypothetically listen to this clip, would it reveal anything… incriminating?” Max bites her lip again, and out of instinct my breath shortens.

“N-no…?”

“Tsk, tsk, Tori…” Max sighs. “I didn’t peg you for a liar. I guess I’ll just keep this recording with me then, since it’s so innocent-”

My eyes widen. _Oh no._

 _If she has an entire clip of tonight... she’ll make a laughingstock out of me._ I blush as I think about the things Max made me say in my sexual haze.

_Blackwell will never take me seriously again!_

“Wait, no!” This time I get up, reaching for her phone. In one smooth motion, her right bicep slams into my chest and I am up against her photo wall. A jolt of energy rushes through me as she’s whispering in my ear again.

“You are so obvious,” she groans. My stomach flutters, and I’m trying my best to ignore that I’m getting off on her retaliation.

“Wh-what do you want?” I struggle to say, as I heave for breaths. “In return for that clip?”

“Hmm… well,” Max smirks again, bringing my arms up above my head. I don’t resist, breath hitching, face reddening. “Let’s start with… you.”

I nod slowly, hesitantly.

_If this is what it took for the tape to not get out…_

_...oh, who am I kidding._ I press a kiss against her cheek, smoldering with the thrill of being pinned. She seems almost surprised by my affection, and loosens her grip a little.

“Round 2? I’ll do you next?” I hiss.

She raises an eyebrow. “That can be arranged.”

I smile.

It’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Nothing_You_Can_Prove for absolutely solid writing that inspired this fic!
> 
> Also, this is my first smut fic, so any reviews/feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
